A Secret Agent Love
by Finnie
Summary: Bella takes a trip to London, she gets herself into trouble. Agent Cullen is assigned to take care of Bella until this is settled and she is allowed out of the country. One problem, they hate each other. Can the events given start a secret agent love?
1. Caught in the Game

The plane was landing. Finally! It had been such a long plane ride from Arizona to London. I was stoked to be in a new country! I had to get away from my mom and Phil, weddings, school. I had to be free from the nagging and the gossiping. I looked out of my window to find a wonderful place underneath me. Yes, I was here. I shook Jessica, who was sitting next to me or I should say sleeping.

"Jess! We are here." I said while shaking her almost violently.

"Jess…Wake up" I was getting loud and my shaking was becoming now homicidal.

"Extra cheese and no pepperoni" Jess mumbled then swatted me away.

She was dead asleep. I don't blame her; we talked the entire way there about what we were looking forward to on this trip. Meeting guys or maybe not. Seeing sites or maybe not. Shopping, oh defiantly.

The wheels were bouncing to the ground. Once we stopped our landing, I let out a big sigh of relief. I was here and I was not going back until my three weeks were spent doing something I would never forget.

Jess finally woke up to the famous _ding._ It's that ding on an airplane that wakes everyone up. When it goes off, everyone automatically stands up and gets their bags out of the overheads.

Once we got our bags from the baggage claim, we sat down on a bench outside the main building where all the cars were picking people up.

"Okay Jess, we are staying at the Abbey Inn. It is right outside of London." I said while handing her the brochure.

"You really planned this didn't you, Bella. Not a inn out of place." She chuckled to herself and shook her head while looking at my brochure.

"I didn't want to be stranded once we got here, and plus being prepared is good." Oh my God, I sounded like Renee.

"Well umm, you go the Inn first, without me. I have some relatives out here that wanted me to 'pop' by once I was here. I'll meet you there." She emphasized, "pop" with a British accent.

I was a little scared to go to the inn by myself. I have never been out of the states. Heck, I've never been out of Arizona. Except, that one time with my Uncle Jim and Aunt Susan.

"Oh uh…sure no problem" I gave her the closest to real smile I could. She didn't buy it.

"Oh come on…I'll be only and hour or two. Unless Great Grandma Patty makes me rub her bunions again" She shivered.

"You'll be fine. Promise!" She rubbed my arm to comfort me.

"Yeah, I will"

Jess called us for separate cabs. They arrived at the same time. I looked at mine in fear. Only thirty minutes from the airport, the brochure had told me. I reassured myself with that information multiple times. Jess hurried in her cab. She rolled the window down and said "I'll see you there at around seven. Enough time to hit a pub or something. Love you, Bella".

I didn't answer in time, before she was gone. I grabbed my suitcase and headed in the cab.

My driver turned back and looked at me. His right eye had a huge scar down the middle of it. He was not attractive at all, he was creepy. I cold rush of fear ran down my back. Only thirty minutes from the airport, I thought to myself.

It was thirty-eight minutes from the airport. How do I know? I counted, every minute I was in that cab with Luke. That was my cab drivers name. We pulled up to the Abbey Inn.

It was so beautiful, something from a fairytale. It was covered in mystical vines and flowers. It fragranced something magical. I was breathless as I starred out my window. Then something blocked my vision. It was Luke.

"Miss Swan, we are here." He eyed me up and down.

"Thank you, Luke"

Once I made it to mine and Jessica's room, I sighed in relief. I was away from Luke. And I had a wonderful room. It had a walk in closet and a beautiful bathroom. Our room had this old feel to it that I loved.

I finished unpacking, and lay down on the bed. It was going to be a while until Jess came back. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke to my ringtone. I rushed to my phone laying on the nightstand.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Bells. It's Jess. I am on my way back to the Abbey but I think we should just meet at this pub I know." She answered back.

"Umm…. whoa what time is it?" I was baffled. How long was I asleep.

"It's six-forty three. Now listen…" She gave me the address and told me to get out my shiny silver mini dress and my hot red shoes. I totally didn't fell like getting dressed up, but I agreed. I had forty-five minutes until I had to meet Jess, so I called for a cab then went to get ready.

I put my hair into a loose mysterious bun and went heavy on my eye makeup. It was my first night out. Why not go out in style? Wait, What was getting into me?

I headed downstairs with my purse on my shoulder. I went to the cab and my heart turned upside down.

Waiting outside the cab was…. Luke.

Great! Out of all the cabs in the whole city. I had Luke again.

"Hello Again, Miss Swan." He eyed me up and down again. "Nice to see you again"

He opened the door for me and closed the door.

It took us fifteen minutes to get into town and to the club, I mean pub. We went around tot he back of the pub and parked. I went to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh Luke, we are here." I called. He didn't answer.

"Luke! Excuse me. We are here! This is it. My friend will be here in ten minutes" I scooted closer to the partition.

"Luke...we are" I started "I know where we are!" He yelled back at me. I was scared, was he going to kidnap me or even worse kill me.

"Shut your trap, you hear! Or it will be much worse" He didn't look back at me he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell.

"Eh, I got one." He told the person on the phone

"Thin, brunette, all dolled up, the usual" then he listened to the reply on the phone. What was going on? I was to scared to say anything. I was frozen.

"Okay, Okay, How long until Marty comes? " he asked the person on the phone.

Then, I don't know what happen. Someone knocked on, Luke's window. Luke rolled down his window.

"Hey are you empty?" the guy asked Luke.

Luke put his phone down.

"No I have a customer right now, sorry catch another cab," Luke snarled at him.

The guy looked in the back at me. I think I was crying. I didn't know what to do so I mouthed. _Help Me._ The guy immediately shook his head and busted my window open. Luke was startled and started the car up.

"Grab my hand!" the attractive guy outside my window called to me.

I did and he pulled my out of the cab. Luke grabbed a gun and pointed out of his window. The guy pushed me to the ground. I heard three loud bangs and the car drove away.

I was in shock. What happened? I couldn't breath. The guy, who has thrown himself on top of me, got up.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" he asked me pulling me up.

"How, How do you know my name? " I asked him.

"I am Agent Cullen from the BNS." He said and pulled a badge from his jacket pocket.

AN: Sorry, it was kind of long! It's only because it's the first chapter and I wanted to get everything in. So….Is it any good? Review and tell me what you think! It always helps to get a good review! Be prepared for chapter 2 to come at you soon. - FINNIE


	2. Assignment

Last time: "I am Agent Cullen from the BNS" he said and pulled a badge from his jacket pocket.

This time:

I don't remember anything after those words. I blanked. It went dark. I think I passed out or I died. I thought of Renee and how much me dieing would upset her. I thought of Jessica and how she would blame this on herself. I thought of someone I didn't know, my soul mate. He never got to meet me or I never got to meet him. Poor guy, his soul mate just died. For some reason though, I wasn't all upset about me dieing. There must have been a good reason for it.

"Hello! Miss Swan. Wake Up! Your safe now." I heard an angelic voice speak to me from above.

"God? Is that you?" I mumbled to the voice.

"Enough with the act, Miss Swan. I need to you wake up. You are at the BNS. British National Security." The angelic voice sounded annoyed.

The information startled me and I shot my eyes open. No death? I am alive? Whoa. I looked around to find I was sitting on a small couch in an office. It looked so official. Filing cabinet, phones ringing, people going from here to there, computer screens on and hacking things I didn't even want to know. British National Security? What had I done?

I looked to see the guy who saved me. He was wearing a suit and tie. I was guessing he was official. Maybe an agent or something like that from the movies. Then, a porky man wearing a suit walked in holding a file.

"Miss Swan, I know you must be confused but please let me explain everything before you ask any questions." He spoke in a British accent. He didn't have to tell me not to speak. I wasn't going to. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You were almost kidnapped, do you know that Miss Swan." I shook my head, no.

"Well you were, you see there has been a lot of kidnappings around here lately.

Especially, young ladies like yourself." He explained.

I looked down to see I was still in my party clothes. How embarrassing.

"Girls all over, London, have been disappearing, usually late at night. We suspect it is Luke Gallimore, your driver, and his accomplices but we have no evidence that it is him, so we cannot charge him."

Oh my goodness, Luke. I knew not to get in with him.

"Luckily, today we decided to follow him. We tracked him down to your inn. Then we tracked him to the parking lot. I guess he was waiting for you. Then we tracked him to the Pickstock Pub. That's when we called for an agent. We were lucky Agent Cullen was already there on his day off." He pointed to the attractive guy in the corner. Now he had a name besides attractive guy, Agent Cullen. He looked very bored. He flashed me a smile, though. It wasn't a happy one.

"Not to scare you Miss Swan but my team and I are almost one hundred percent sure they will come back for you."

My heart started to beat very fast. I was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Miss Swan, we have a plan. We don't want to make it obvious that we are hiding you. They will know that you know they are bad people and will just try to get you faster. If you play it off, just like it is some other guy trying to get…. well you know, then maybe they will brush it off. We can't risk you being dead though because we let you go without protection so we are giving you an agent."

Oh no. I didn't want an agent. I didn't need someone following me around and causing a scene everywhere I went.

"No, no thank you. I don't need one. I will just rent a car from now one. Thank though for your concern" I started to get up. But I was stopped.

"Miss Swan, wait! I cannot let you leave without your agent." I sat down again and sighed. He opened his file. I peeked at it.

Case: 80512838

Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 18

Location: Phoenix, Arizona

And a whole bunch of personal information, I didn't know they kept.

"Miss Swan. I will contact your mother and tell her what is happening. You might need to stay longer than planned or you might not. Your Agent is Agent…".

He dragged his finger down the file and tapped it when he got to the spot.

"Cullen. What a surprise, the man who saved your life will now protect it." He smiled and looked up at Agent Cullen. I did too.

He was furious. His face was turning red; I thought steam would come out of his ears.

"What! I wasn't even on duty today. Mr. Williams. Can't Agent Gimson or Agent Timmons take the case?" he yelled at Mr. Williams.

"Cullen! That is no way to act. I thought you wanted to do on the fieldwork. Well here is your chance and you want to argue?" he questioned Agent Cullen, his voice raising.

"I do, I do but not babysitting! I am better than this. Give me the Powton case or even the Coowbes case anything but babysitting." He argued.

"Yeah I really don't need a babysitter," I agreed. I didn't want him around as much as he wanted me.

"Non sense! I don't want to hear another word for you two about this or Cullen you can lose your job and Miss Swan you can stay here for the three or four weeks."

We both pouted.

"Now, you will be posing as Miss Swan's fiancé, Agent Cullen." He announced.

"Great" he said sarcastically leaning against a filing cabinet.

"I am glad you are happy about it. You will be staying where Miss Swan has previously arranged, the Abbey Inn. We don't want to be suspicious by moving you suddenly. Now off you go. Check in every two hours." He scooted us out the door.

We looked up at each other awkwardly. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hello I am Bella." I tried to start conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Agen…Edward. Let's go, I have to pick up my things." He spoke and walked ahead of me. What was happening?

A/N: SORRY SORRYI know I know. I had to get the facts in. Now I will write romance and action and cool spy stuff. This chapter had to be said for the purpose of people not getting lost so hang in there. HEY REVIEW THOUGH!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! They always help the writing process.

-Finnie 


	3. Getting Settled

Last Time: "

Yeah, I'm Agen…Edward. Let's go, I have to pick up my things." He spoke and walked ahead of me. What was happening?

This Time:

We drove Agent Cullen's, I mean, Edward's Volvo. It wasn't too awkward in the car even though we didn't talk. I was to busy looking out the window. I never got a real good chance to see London yet. It was so beautiful. It had so much history! I was so intrigued by the scene; I didn't notice that we had pulled up to an apartment building.

These defiantly, from the outside, didn't look like the apartments in the states. These were elegant and cultured.

"I'm just going to run inside for a bit, grab clothes and stuff like that." He turned to face me.

"Don't move, you here." His face was serious. He looked deep into my eyes. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back. If your gone or hurt, that's my job on the line!" Ugh, how rude of him. All he cared about was his stupid awesomely cool job.

"Whatever, now maybe I will do something crazy." I snapped back and turned my head away from his view. I heard the car door slam shut.

God, I hated that guy even though he was undeniable beautiful. I waited for a good thirty minutes in the car. Man, this guy packed like a girl! Finally, he appeared from the entrance door pulling a large suitcase. He popped the trunk and lifted the suitcase inside. He opened the driver doors and slid inside.

"Pack much?" I snarled at him.

"I don't know how long it'll be plus I have some equipment." He snarled back and started the car.

"Oh big time agent! Do you have the laser ray gun too?" I imitated my voice like a little kid and clapped my hands. He chuckled.

"Actually…well you'll just have to find out." He smiled and pulled out of the parking space.

Once we got there, it must have been one in the morning. Edward grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and rolled it along side me. I opened the door and tried to come in quietly. As soon as my foot hit the floor, the lights came on.

"Hello. Welcome to the Abbey Inn." A woman in a robe and slippers came out. They weren't kidding about around the clock service.

"Oh we are just heading to out room. Long night." I answered. Edward was by my side. He hesitantly wrapped one arm around my waist. "Yeah, just want to get to our room. Don't we honey?" he looked down and me giving me a signal to play along. Oh yeah, he was my fiancé.

" Oh yes we do, snuggle muffin" I wrinkled my nose and pulled Edward closer.

"Oh well…I thought you two were new customers. Continue and have a lovely night here at the Abbey Inn." She smiled and flowed her arms in the direction of the stairs.

Edward picked up his suitcase and we headed up stairs. Oh shoot. Jessica! She was still here. What was I going to tell her when I brought in a man that was supposedly my fiancé? I paused at the door, reluctant to open it.

"What's the matter? My arm is killing me! Can we please go inside?" Edward wined at me.

"Umm…I have a friend with me, Jessica Sanders, she doesn't know I have a fiancé" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh that's what your worried about! She has been taken care of. She was escorted back to the states at once." He urged me to open the door with his head.

"Thank God!" I took my key and slid it into the slot.

I opened the door and shuffled inside. Edward set his bag down and sighed. He looked around in disapproval.

"Of course. One bed. Thank you, Mr. Williams." He spoke sarcastically.

"Sorry umm…we can take turns on the floor." I purposed to him.

I didn't want to sleep with him as much as he did with me. Wait, that sounded weird.

"No, no it's fine." He knelt down and began unpacking his bag.

"I am going to go change. In the bathroom. So don't come in." I wanted to make sure he understood me before I went to undress.

"Go. I'm not coming in." he smiled to himself and continued unpacking.

I grabbed my sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. I felt gross, so I took a quick shower. I pulled on my sweats and shirt and pulled my wet hair into a loose bun. When I came out, I was in awe. All this expensive high-tech equipment was wired through out the room.

"Whoa. What is all this?" I asked looking around the room in awe.

"It's stuff to keep you safe. It's really just the usual." He got up from the bed and grabbed a pile of pre-arranged clothes and headed to the bathroom. He turned around.

"I am going to change. In the bathroom. So don't come in." he intimated me and smiled.

"Go. I'm not coming in." I imitated him in a deep girl trying to talk like a guy voice.

He laughed then shut the door.

I walked over to the bed and laid on the far right side. Good thing it was a king, maybe we wouldn't even notice the other was in it. I laid down and rested my head on the pillow. It felt good to rest. I dozed off and on. Edward, finally, came out of bathroom. Hair wet. He must have taken a shower. And oh my god. He was only wearing boxers. Ah…okay don't freak Bella I thought to myself. His toned chest reflected the light so well. I pretended to be asleep and rolled over.

He turned out the lights and crawled into bed. No, he crawled into the middle of the bed. 'Personal space much?' I thought as I scooted over more. I didn't have time to bicker in my head at him because I passed out. I occasionally, woke up when I would turn and my arm would accidentally touch Edward's skin. After those brief moments though, I would drift back into my hard dream-filled sleep. Not knowing what I would wake up too…..

A/N: Okay so what do you think? Kind of funny, huh? I don't know. I think I am making them a little too mean to each other. Help me out. What do you want to see happen? What do you like or don't like. Or do you even like it at all? I'm being OCD. Chapter 4 should arrive soon. Reviews, Reviews, they always help. Thanks.

-Finnie 

B.T.W- Edward is American. So don't picture him we an English accent. I'll add that in the story somewhere. Though, Edward with an English accent would only make him cuter. _Sigh._ 


	4. Breakfast with the Bad Guys

I could see through the inside of my eyelids, light. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find to the bright shadow of the day. The light pierced through the curtains and burned my retinas. I scanned the room to find I was in the hotel room. Great, this wasn't one big crazy action filled dream. I sighed. I looked over my shoulder to find my biggest fear. Edward.

He was lying on his stomach, his mouth wide open and I think was wearing a hint of drool. His left leg was draped over my right leg. Disgusting yet beautiful, I thought to myself and placed a smile on my face but quickly disappeared. How long would I be forced to play house with Edward? Would those guys come back for me? Could Edward really protect me? How would I deal with this? Why me? A million more questions filled my head. I was getting dizzy. I smoothly pulled the covers down from me and sung my legs onto the floor. I let out a quiet yawn and headed for my sweatshirt. I found my USC sweatshirt (I had to put that in: ) and pulled it over my head. I re-did my ponytail and grabbed my room key. I needed a clear head.

I tried reached for the doorknob but something grabbed my hand before I could get there. A hand. I turned to see Edward out of his bed and standing at my side smiling.

"Where do you think you are going?" he questioned me, eyeing me up and down.

"How did you get up so fast? You were just…. and now you are…. whoa." I was baffled. Wasn't he just dead sleep five seconds ago.

"It's my agent reflexes." He smiled and let go of my hand. _Stupid reflexes. _I sighed and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You never answered me. Where were you going?" he squatted down to my eye level, he face became stern.

"Isabella, where were you going?" his tone was not playful but serious.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just for a walk or maybe to grab some breakfast, chill out Sherlock."

This is why I didn't want a babysitter. I had to explain my every move. He threw his arms in the air at my response. He paced back and forth.

"Bella! You can't just leave whenever you want to. You can't just go out. It's your life and my job on the line! Do you understand how dangerous that would have been?" he was breathing heavily. He combed his fingers through his hair.

"Gosh, calm down. I wasn't going far, I wasn't going to catch another cab. You make it seem like I was leaving for the day. I was just going downstairs to check out the food supply or stroll around the Inn." I was annoyed. I folded my arms and clenched my jaw. _Idiot._

He shook his head at me and sighed. He bent down to look me in the eyes again.

"Isabella, I am sorry for yelling it's just…well I can't let anything happen to you. It is my job, my duty not to let anything happen to you. You're life at this point is more important than mine."

His eyes beet into mine. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart melted with the thought I was important. That someone actually cared for me, even if he was forced.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could spit out of my jaw-dropped mouth.

He chuckled and stood up.

"Don't be. I should be. Well since you were hungry, I think I know a place that can wipe up a good pancake." He offered his hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and pulled myself up.

"Pancakes s..sound amazing." I stammered.

He chuckled and headed to the dresser. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Just then I remember what he had chosen as pajamas, boxers. I sighed at the fact that I didn't get a chance to admire his attire once he put his sweats on.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow him as he opened the door.

"Annie's Tea Spot." I read the sign in front of the small café. I opened the door of the Volvo and stepped out.

"Yeah, I've been going to this place for a while now. They kind of know me here." Edward explained as we both casually walked into the café.

"Edward!" a small pudgy lady wearing an apron walked around the counter to give him a hug. She reminded me of my Aunt Susan, the way too friendly women who asked you deep personal questions about totally inappropriate things. Once he broke the hug, she turned and looked at me.

"And…who is this?" she asked Edward. She gave me a big warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Bella, Edward's friend." I stuck my hand out for a shake.

She let out a small scream of joy and came in for a hug. She pulled away to look at my face.

"Any friend of Edward's is a friend of ours. Right Tom?" she called to the man who had taken up her job at the counter that she left.

"Right Annie." He lifted his hand at me and smiled at me. I smiled back. She directed her focus back at me.

"Well…I hope you are treating Eddie well. He gets very emotionally attached and I wouldn't want you breaking his heart." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"She is treating me just fine. Now, don't you have some tea to make?" I looked up at Edward who was turning red. Annie chuckled and hoped off to the counter.

Edward, who was still holding my arm, guiding us to a table with an outlook on the city,

"So…emotionally attached, huh?" I teased at him.

"Shut up, I told you they know me there." He glanced out the window like he was searching for something.

"We have to work together, Isabella." He finally spoke which startled me.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Work together? He was an agent. How was I supposed to work with a secret agent? Jump off buildings?

"I mean, we can't bicker everywhere we go. I know you don't want to be in this situation anymore than I do but we have to work together if we are going to keep you safe." He stirred his tea with a spoon.

At that moment, two men walked into the café. They were fairly large and were dressed in all black including black sunglasses. Edward's attention shifted to the men. He watched them intensively as they sat down in a table, not to far from ours.

"So…honey, about the wedding. Did you get the invitations?" he tried to be causal, he gave me the same look to play along.

"Oh…Oh yes I did, darling. I umm…just have to order the flowers now." I snuck a glace at the men who were looking this way. Where they bad guys?

"Edward…what is going…" I tried to whisper to him.

"Shh." His eyes grew wider.

"Umm…darling, sweetie, why don't you come with me to the bathroom?" he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. I yanked it back.

"Excuse me? I am not going to the bathroom with you. Who the heck do you think you are, Edward?!"

How dare he ask me such a question and in front of some guys who could be potentially dangerous! I knew this whole nice guy thing, wouldn't last.

"No, sweetie, I might need your help in there. Don't be like that" he eyes grew wider like he was trying to tell me something "work with me."

Then, I got it. Work with him. This was some secret agent plan thing.

"Oh sorry, muffin. Of course, I want to go to the bathroom with you."

I went to Edward's side and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

_Was that too much for the act? _I pondered to myself. It didn't seem to bother Edward because he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided us to the bathroom.

Once we got inside the bathroom, he locked the door and pulled out his cell phone.

"Mr. Williams, it's Edward. Some of Luke's guys just followed us to Annie's Tea Spot."

Oh my god. So I really was in danger! These guys weren't going to leave me alone. Some people were trying to kidnap me or even worse kill me. I began breathing hard. I sat down on the floor.

"Okay, yes I understand, I'll get us out. Goodbye, Mister Williams." He shut his phone and looked over to me. He gave me a questioning look.

"You okay, Bella?" I guess my breathing was harder than I thought and maybe I was crying a little.

"Yeah…just I didn't really think they would come for me. I didn't even really think any of this was real and now…to know that they are keeping tabs on me…it's over whelming." I rocked back and forth on the ground. Edward came and sat down beside me.

"Bella, I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. We are going to settle this and it will be all over, then you can head back to the states." He scooted next to me but not to close that it invaded my space.

After a moment of silence, there was banging at the door.

"Are you coming out?" it was a husky voice; it sounded like it would match perfectly to one of the black dressed men.

"Come on, let's go." Edward stood up and placed his hand out for me to pull up upon.

I headed for the door when Edward's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Not that way, this way." He pointed to a small window above the toilet. He stood on the toilet and busted out the window. He climbed though and dropped on the ground on the other side.

"Come on, Bella." He called from the other side.

I stood on the toilet like he had done, and stuck my head through the window.

"No, I can't" I shook my head down at Edward.

"I'll catch you. Hurry." He opened his arms out.

The banging on the door came back. I quickly dangled my legs from the window and pushed myself out only to land in the arms of Edward.

A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while but I did update. It's a little long for usual chapters but it works. So tell me what you think! Good, bad? I really don't know. Reviews always help the writing process.

Much love, Finnie.


	5. Relocating the Shadows

I couldn't breathe. My lungs were clogged with mucus. My eyes were blurred with tears. My face was burning hot. I was crying.

Edward and I were speeding away from the café. He must have been going at least 100 mph. I could tell by the way we were heading, we were going to the Abbey Inn. I looked out the window, wiping the tears from my eyes and sniffing. I saw this beautiful cultured city before me that I couldn't even experience. The tears were coming back but I held them in.

The car was coming to a stop in front of the inn. I opened the car door and ran inside. I past the lobby and headed upstairs. I grabbed my key from my sweats and pushed my way into the room. I headed to the bathroom and locked myself in. I did all this in probably thirty seconds.

I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I turned the shower on and sighed. The warm water against my frazzled skin felt wonderful. I smiled politely to myself, but it quickly disappeared as I thought of what just happened. They were following me. Keeping tabs on me. They were trying to get me. Luke, why couldn't he just leave me alone? I felt like I was in some crazy action film. I knew that this was only going to get worse. I washed my hair, hoping to wash away all the memories of this morning. It didn't work but my hair did smell of strawberries. I used my peach body wash; I was going for a sweet fruity smell. After God knows how long, I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and looked around. I sighed. I had forgotten clothes.

I walked towards the door, reluctant to open it for two reasons. One, I was naked except for my towel. Two, I didn't feel like talking to Edward. Though, for the sake of being cold, I opened to door.

I was surprised to find that all the crazy spy cords and cables were gone. I looked around some more to find that on the bed was Edward. His hands were over his face while he lay on his back. I took one more step towards the dresser where I had stored all my clothes. He sat up immediately.

"Bella!" he covered his eyes with his hand. I chuckled.

"Listen, Edward. You don't have to cover your eyes. I have a towel." I walked over to him and removed his hand from his eyes. He opened his closed eyes and nervously smiled. I smiled and shook my head and headed back over to the dresser.

"Your clothes aren't in there." He yelled across the room at me.

"What…What! What happened to my clothes? Who took them? I swear to G." he stopped me.

"Calm down! I just packed them back into your suitcase because we are leaving tonight."

My mouth fell open. I loved the Abbey Inn and I only had spent one night here. It was mysterious and old. It had something magical inside of it.

"Leaving? Why are we leaving? Aren't we supposed to not leave? Wasn't that the plan?" I openly expressed all my questions to him.

"The plan has changed. We didn't expect them to go after you so soon. They aren't going to leave you alone. We are relocating somewhere closer to the BNN in London." He began to stand up.

"London! Yes, London. Finally, I haven't gotten to see London yet. Yes! Okay, so I'm not as mad."

Without thinking I ran over a hugged Edward. I was so happy to see London. I could now experience it. Then once I came back to reality, I quickly let go of Edward.

"Sor…sorry." I shyly backed away.

"No problem, I didn't know London was such a big deal." He smiled at me then headed over to his suitcase.

He pulled out a shirt and changed out of his. For the brief second he didn't have his shirt on, I gawked. Then, he put on a different shirt. I figured his change of wardrobe was because I had soaked him from my hug.

I changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a Beatles shirt. I had bought the shirt especially for the trip. My hair was still damp so I put it in a loose ponytail.

"How long until we leave?" I questioned him for the millionth time.

"Umm an hour or two. We want it to be dark when we leave." He sat at the desk, where he had taken his laptop out of his suitcase.

"Great, well, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we have to leave, okay."

I laid down on the cozy bed and let my hair out of a ponytail. I didn't want that annoying bump when I woke up. My eyelids were heavy so I let them close. Why was I so tired? I found myself not being able to answer the question before I was in a deep sleep.

I dreamt of a man, He was coming at me with a cocky smile on. We were in a dark room. I tried to yell for help but the man told me no one could hear me. He told me it was too late and that I was forever his. He bent down to kiss my neck but I woke up before I would experience that pain.

I had an almost mini-panic attack when I woke up. I wasn't in our Abbey Inn room. I wasn't in Edward's car. I was in a hotel room. A really super nice hotel room. It had high ceilings and a small loft. Yes, an upstairs loft. I thought at first I had been kidnapped. I frantically looked around but then saw Edward next to me. He looked dead asleep, but from past experiences, he probably wasn't.

"Edward?" I whispered as I delicately shook him. He sprung up in the bed.

"Bella!" he yelled out to the room. I grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Whoa there, James Bond. I was just trying to wake you and ask you where we are." I laughed out loud at Edward's embarrassed expression.

"Sorry about that it's those agent reflexes. Umm…well I told you we had to relocate so I relocated us." He spread his arms out wide to show that this was our new…. home.

"You didn't even get me up. I told you to get me up." I readjusted myself so I was sitting on my knees on the bed. I folded my arms. He copied my movements.

"I swear, I tried to wake up. You aren't the easiest person to wake. I tried for a good twenty minutes then I gave up." He flashed me a half smile. I totally believed him. I really wasn't the easiest person to wake.

"Fine, but did you have to go all out on the hotel room? It's huge!" I began to scoot off the bed when Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Anything for my fiancé" he whispered seductively into my bed.

I swatted at him and walked off the bed smiling.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and threw a pillow from the small couch. He caught it and laughed.

"What!" he got off the bed and headed toward the nightstand. I watched in awe as he moved so gracefully. I wish I were like that. He picked up a long black menu from the table and headed over to where I was sitting. He plopped down next to me, a little too close for my comfort.

"Hungry?" he lifted the menu up and opened it so we both could look at it. We battered back and forth at what we wanted until we finally came up with the order.

"Okay, two grilled cheeses, one tomato soup and one chicken noodle soup, a bag of Lays, and two ice cream bars." Edward confirmed with me as we walked over to the phone.

"Yes but make sure the tomato soup is hot." I tried to get on Edward's nerves. He turned his head and half smiled at me. I laughed at him.

Edward ordered the food and I headed into the main room. I sat down on the couch and smiled at my surroundings. Okay, so I wasn't having the trip I had planned. But, I was having an adventure, I did ask for that so I couldn't be a hypocrite. As I was lost in my dreams, I didn't even notice that Edward had come up behind me. His breathe sending goose bumps up my spine.

"I order."

I turned around to find Edward less than an inch away from my face. His eyes beet into mine. We stared at each other for a while. I don't know how long but I ended the stare down by forcing my gaze down.

"Movie?" I grabbed the television remote.

"Only if it's not one of those chick-flicks." He scooted over to give me room to breathe.

"Oh come on!" I teased with him. I put my hand on this shoulder and pouted. "Please."

"Bella, I don't want to see some damsel in distress and then some prince charming come and save the day. That's so unrealistic." He pouted back teasingly. I removed my hand

"Fine. Action, Comedy, or Horror."

"Horror!" he sprang up in excitement.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm letting you do this but I'm in a happy mood." I took hold of the controller and picked a new release horror movie.

I covered my eyes at the scary parts and scooted next to Edward. He casually wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in. Normally, I would reject this type of affection but I was too scared to think. At one point in the movie, the guy was watching television, and suddenly the dark shadow reaches out from behind him and snapped the guy's head back. I screeched and threw my body at Edward. He closed his arms around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Edward rubbed my back and continued to watch the movie. He pulled a blanket around us and rested his chin on my head.

Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was the food. Edward released me from his arms and stood up to go get the door. I felt a weird sensation, like I was being watched. I looked over to the sliding glass windows that lead to the patio. In the moonlight of the night, there was a shadow of a man. I couldn't make out the face or what he was wearing. My palms became sweaty. My heart was racing. Luke?

"Edward!" I yelled across the room. I could hear him talking to the server.

"Edward!" I yelled again a little bit louder. He shut the door and pushed the cart over.

"Yes. I asked if the tomato soup was hot." He began to sit back down with our grilled cheeses.

"No. Edward um…" I pointed out the window and looked away.

"You want to eat outside? Okay." He began to get up. I pulled him down. "What is it, Bella? Just tell me. I need to know."

"There was a shadow of a man. He was standing on the patio." I continued to look down.

Edward stood up and ran over to the sliding glass door. He opened it and stepped outside. He looked up and down and searched the whole area. He stood up on the rail and continued his search. I finally gave up waiting and went outside too.

"Bella, please go back inside." He hissed. I stepped closer to him.

"I think he's gone." I gazed up at the moon with a million questions in my eyes.

"Bella, I believe you. Don't think I don't." He took a step towards breaking the feet between us. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone get you." He practically whispered.

I didn't look away from the moon but I heard Edward. "I know that. It's just…" he stopped me.

"No. It's just nothing. I am going to keep you safe, not because it's my job anymore. It's because. I…I." He looked down at his feet.

Did he actually like me? I know tonight we weren't all sacariscatlly mean to each other but I didn't think that meant we were…I don't know.

"What Edward? You. You?" I questioned at him.

He looked up into my eyes. He grazed my cheek with the side of his hand.

"I really, really like you. That's all" He shyly looked away again.

What does really, really like you mean? Love is way too soon at this point. He likes me as a friend. Right, I knew that. Just a normal friend or maybe even more? I didn't know what that meant so I thought a peck on the cheek was appropriate.

I stretched up and pressed my warm lips against his cool cheek. It sent an electric shock down my spine. I pulled away gently holding in my shock. He turned his head towards me.

"I really, really like you too." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear. "So that's why you kissed me in the café." His breathe on my neck.

"No. That was my great acting skills." I joked at him. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that for a while, in one another's arm.

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been awhile but school is crazy right now and softball season is starting up so I am really busy, but I did update. This is what I think of this chapter: It has too much fluff in it and not enough action so the next chapter I am going to try to add some action and spy stuff like I promised. Also, please..please review. It is really my energy drink for this story…it keeps me going. Tell me what you want to see happen. If you have any questions, please tell me so I can clear it up. Much love to everyone who is reading this and reviewing.

Finnie


	6. Getting Out and Into Trouble

Four days. Four long, but at the same time, beautiful days. Edward has been keeping me on lock down in the room ever since the dreadful breakfast gone badly. No going outside the walls, for anything. Not even the paper.

I didn't mind staying with Edward. We had both clearly stated we liked each other more than an assignment and a babysitter. We hadn't gotten too crazy with the announcement, though. It was the occasional peck on the cheek or hug that lasted a second or two longer. Nothing for him or me to get too attached to, right? Wrong. Every waking second I spent with Edward, I wanted him to just scoop me up and run away with me.

I did mind the fact that I couldn't see London. I had came here to experience the city, to smell the roses, to take in the fresh scent of new. I hadn't gotten there yet. The hotel room soon lost its amazement after a day and a half stuck in it. We had watched every single pay-per-view movie that was available. I called my mom every hour to tell her I was still alive. I braided and un-braided my hair over a million times. We both had severe paper cuts on our fingers from intense go-fish games. Life inside the hotel was becoming dull.

Saturday afternoon, I sat on the couch in the loft, looking out the window. I watched as men, women, and children danced in the city. I was full of envy, how I wished I could run free and never look back.

My gaze broke when I felt the sweet warmth of Edward's breath on my skin. I turned my head around and pleaded with my eyes to go out.

"I am so sorry, Bella. How I wish I could let you out! You know I am doing this only to keep you safe." He moved a piece of my hair from my face.

I sighed. "I know. I just can't take it anymore. I need to get out! I have too. Only for a moment, and hour or two." I turned my head and placed my hand on the window.

I heard and felt him sigh.

"Bella. I am crazy to do this and could lose my job for doing this. But…" he trailed.

I turned my head and smiled a smile full of hope.

"You wanna get out? We can go out."

The second I heard 'we can', I jumped on Edward and shrieked. I kissed him on the lips quickly. I pulled away and smiled. His face was priceless. He was in shock.

"Whoa, maybe I should have let you out sooner." He laughed.

I jumped off him and ran to the bathroom. Before I shut the door, I poked my head out.

"I'm going to the bathroom. To change. So don't come in" I joked to him.

"Go. I'm not coming in," he joked back from across the room.

I slammed the door shut and began the process. I jumped into the shower, did a quick shave, and washed my hair. I came out of the shower to find that all the mirrors were fogged. I grabbed a towel and cracked the door open so the steam could get out. I pulled out my makeup case and began the process. I didn't really know a lot about makeup and normal girly stuff like that but I had an idea of what I wanted. I got my blush, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and some other things that I didn't know how to use. Once I was finished, I was satisfied with the mysterious glow I had given myself. I slipped on my red cocktail dress and loosely curled my hair. (Picture of outfit on profile). I put on some black high heels. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my attempt.

I walked into the living room to find Edward, dressed and ready, sitting on the couch. His mouth fell open when I walked in. He immediately got up and took me in his arms.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you."…

We arrived at the pub at around eight. It wasn't the same one from that fateful day. It was the called the Meyer. Edward parked and opened the door for me. We walked in with our arms linked. I could hear the music before we even got inside.

The place smelled like smoke, alcohol, and sweat. The normal club smell. Edward led me to the bar and order us some drinks.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me toward its frame.

"Hey, precious, you want to get out of here?" he voice whispered into my ear. I turned to see a man that was obviously drunk, smiling at me.

"Get your hands of me, buddy." I snapped and ripped out of his hold. I headed back to Edward.

I decided not to tell him about my encounter. It happened everywhere I went. He would over-react and make us leave. Edward turned away from the bar holding our drinks.

"Here you go." He handed me my drink.

"Thanks." I took a sip from the drink. I could tell it was very strong.

After four drinks and talking to Edward at the bar. I felt that I needed to get my stress out.

"Edward, can we dance? Pretty please!"

Did I just beg? I thought. Maybe four very strong drinks was a bad idea.

" Of course, Bella." He chuckled and put his drink on the table.

I lead Edward to the dance floor.

We grinded for a couple of songs. Edward hands were on my hips and I smiled at that.

Then…. It happened so fast that I didn't know what happened. I turned around to tell Edward I was tired. Then, two men dancing moved in our way and separated us. I jumped up to looked for Edward. I called his name but it was no use against the blasting music.

I was getting pushed and pulled by the moving bodies to the other side of the room. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist. I sighed in relief. I began to turn around but was violently pulled in an unknown direction off the dance floor. I tumbled to the floor. Two arms pulled me up and carried me to a dark room. He laid me down the bed. The four drinks were kicking in. I felt dizzy.

He was coming at me with a disgusting cocky smile on his face. I screamed and yelled for Edward.

"No use princess." He bent down besides me and began taking my shoe off.

I kicked my leg and hit him in the nose. He covered his nose and cussed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed.

"You listen, no once can hear you. Your forever mine now." That's when it hit me.

My dream. This was it. The one I had before we moved. That must be some sort of sign or something.

He bent down to kiss my neck but a loud bang interrupted him. He stood and I got up. Edward stood in the doorway holding a gun.

"You get your dirty hands off her." He yelled.

The man put his hands up in the air and backed up to the wall. Edward cornered him and pressed his body up against the man. He whispered something in his ear. The man apologized and ran out of the room. Why didn't Edward beat the heck out of him?

Once a moment passed, Edward ran and scooped me up into his arms. He began to tear up while I cried into his chest. He ran his hands up and down my back.

"I've gotten you into something bigger than you know, my sweet sweet Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"What?" I sniffed out.

A/N: **My apologizes for taking so long to update! School has been out of control and last week was my birthday. I did post so please enjoy. I know I left at a cliffy but that's what keeps you guys reading. I will try to keep with a normal update schedule now. Thanks a million and remember…..REVIEWS HELP THE WRITING PROCESS. **

**P.S – sorry if there is any misspelling or grammar issues. Oh….review, review, review.**


	7. Author's Note

Howdy everyone! I am so so sorry but no, this isn't a new chapter. I have been completely busy this week and last week that I haven't gotten to write. I do have the whole story plotted so I can't abandon it. I wanted to make that clear to everyone. I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this story and waits, I hope patiently, for me to update. I am going to try my very best to get another one up by Friday. I know Friday is a long ways away but ,trust me, to me that's a very short amount of time. My schuedule is off the wall right now. **

**Thank you and my deepest apologizes. **

**- Finnie**

**P.S – If your lost and can't wait anymore, please feel free to PM me at anytime. I check my email everyday so I would be more than happy to write back.**

**P.S.S – Sorry if I seem like totally paranoid that I haven't updated. I have never gone this long. It doesn't feel write. **


	8. The Good, The Bad, and the Middle

Edward didn't speak to me; he held me in his arms tightly and didn't let me go. I brushed off his earlier remark but I couldn't help but ponder. I know Edward and he defiantly wouldn't have let that man go unless it was to the hospital. Why didn't he make that guy cry? And what did he mean by he had gotten me into something? He was here to protect me and get me out of anything I got into. Not get me into even more things. What was going on? Why was I in the middle of everything and seemed not to know why? My eyes closed in the tight grip of Edward. I drifted into an unrestful daze.

I was startled by the sound of an engine accelerating at a furious rate. I peeked through my eyelids to find myself inside of Edward's Volvo and speeding down the streets of London. I didn't make any noticeable movement but shifted my eyes to the window. We weren't taking the familiar drive to the Abbey Inn. We were passing Big Ben and continuing down an unfamiliar path. I broke from my trace when I heard a velvet voice mumble something unrecognizable. I gently closed my eyes and listened.

"I told them to wait. I told them it wasn't time." Edward mumbled under his breath.

I felt the car accelerate more.

"It was too soon. I…I…I told them." He stuttered.

I heard some clinks and clatter before I heard Edward's voice once more.

"Hey! What is your problem?!" He yelled to loud that it would have woken me up if I were asleep.

I stirred a bit and mumbled inaudible words to add an effect to my act. He noticed.

"I mean, what is your problem." He spoke in a softer tone.

I waited.

"I told you! He yelled, "I mean, I told you that it wasn't time." He spoke once again in a softer tone.

"What do you mean you couldn't wait?" I felt a bump under the car and the car begin to come to a stop.

"I'm not in this anymore, man. She isn't what you think she is."

Edward parked the car somewhere and I felt him lean back in his seat.

"This isn't worth it, man. Meet me in and hour on the corner of Buckminster and Dunstan." I heard a snap and him sigh.

I felt it was the time to awake from my act. I waited a moment or two then I began stirring again. I softly moaned and lazily opened my eyes.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Yes, I'm right here. Don't worry about anything, okay? I'm so sorry I let anything happen to you." He moved closer to my face and brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"Hi." I lazily spoke and smiled. I tried my best to do the whole, Imstilldelusionalfromsleeping thing.

He chuckled.

"Hello beautiful."

It worked. He reached over and kissed my lips. It felt good to have him again but I couldn't help but feel unsafe around him. What was that whole conversation about?

I looked around to find that we were parked by a dimly lit building. It looked scary and old. Where were we?

"Edward. Where are we?" I searched for his eyes in the darkness.

"Umm…please don't ask any questions, Bella. I have to relocate us." He gave me a stern look. What was he talking about?

"Don't you have to call Mr. Williams and tell him we're relocating?" I questioned him.

He rustled his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Absolutely not! Bella, we are on our own you understand me? If Mr. Williams or anyone tries to contact you, you come and find me. You understand?" he voice became serious. I felt like I shouldn't ask any questions. It was for my best interest right?

I dumbly shook my head.

"Good." He kissed my hand then, leaned back to the backseat. He rustled through some junk and pulled out a baseball cap.

"Here, put this on. I know it isn't the lastest fashion but it will cover your face."

Like I cared if it was the latest fashion. I grabbed the cap and placed it on my mahogany hair. I stuffed the rest of my hair into the cap to hide it.

"How do I look?" I put on my fake supermodel pose and giggled.

He laughed back.

"Amazing, as always." He reached in the back again. He pulled out a black bag and then, pulled open the door and walked out.

I followed his lead and got out of the car. I looked up and read the buildings flickering sign. It said: " Westbury Motel". Edward noticed my gaze and broke it by coming up behind me and whispering in my ear.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

He kissed my neck and moved aside of me and grabbed my waist.

We walked towards the main building and stopped before we reached the door.

"Pull your cap down so it covers your face and don't speak alright." Edward instructed. I did as I was told.

We walked into the building side my side. He let go of me when we made it halfway in.

"Go over there and stay unnoticed." He whispered in my ear.

I walked over to the corner he instructed me too and looked around. The place had a tint of yellow everywhere. It smelled like pickle juice and cat hair. There were water-stains on the ceiling, floor, and the walls.

Edward walked over to the man at the counter. They exchanged words before the man flashed his yellow-brown teeth and handed Edward a pair of keys. I continued to stand in the corner to remain unnoticed.

Edward came up to me and placed his hand in mine. He led us outside. We walked down the outside hallway and stopped at room 17. Edward jingled through his pockets and finally pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Welcome Home!" he greeted me and spread his arms wide open.

He was obliviously being sarcastic because this…this defiantly was no home. It reeked of fish, moldy socks, and my mom's meat surprise casserole. There was a single queen-sized bed (we were used to the sleeping arrangements), a desk, a dresser, and a bathroom.

Edward walked in more and set down his bags. I followed him in and sat down on the bed. It made a loud springing sound and it felt like a rock.

"Probably safer to sleep on the floors. That bed gave out in 1974." Edward joked trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled.

"Yeah and that floor was probably last vacuumed around the same time." I joked back at him. He laughed and shook his head.

I couldn't be joking with him! He was a bad guy, right? Or was he a good guy? I should probably be on the look out. No time for jokes. I let my smile quickly fade away. Edward noticed and sat down next to me.

"I know that you're confused. I know you didn't mean to get yourself into any of this. I'm sorry; I let it get this bad. I truly, truly am." He began rubbing circles into my back.

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I gently let them fall.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet, lovely Bella. Don't cry." He scooted closer to me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Go take a shower. Get things off of your mind. I'll wait out here." He gestured toward the bathroom. I shook my head and reluctantly got up from Edward's hold.

I into the doorframe of the bathroom and looked back at Edward.

He smiled and said, "Go. It's okay."

I listened and stepped into the bathroom, not knowing that when I came out things would ever be the same.

A/N: I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Is Edward good or bad? Hmm…I wonder? We are getting close to finding out. Stay tuned!

**Oh, Don't forget to review. My typing speed increases when you do.**

**-Finnie**


	9. To Be Taken

Hey. Here is the next chapter. Hope you love it. I just wanted to let all of you know that I have another story I just started called "That Part of Your World". I have about two chapters done and posted so check it out some time. 

**This chapter is really intense at the end. I struggled with it but I hope it turned out the way I planned it. Enjoy!**

The steam rushing into my lungs, the blazing water hitting my skin, the smell of cheap motel shampoo, the relaxation of my tense muscles. Those were the things that kept off the tears for sometime. I promised myself that crying would do no good. Yet, with all the factors, I couldn't help but burst into tears. My salty tears were running down my cheek and I silently sobbed away.

The same questions flowed through my head. It was the usual…who? What? When? Where? Why? And sometimes. How? This who action, sci-fiction, thriller, suspense, movie I was in was ruining my vacation. I didn't want any of this; I _don't _want any of this. I wasn't even sure I knew what _this _was. It all came so fast. No one dared to tell me of how much danger I was in. In my own little chaos, I was the one left out.

The shower turned a daunting cold. It was time to leave my safe. It was time for me to face to dangerous world beyond my shower curtain. I reluctantly turned the shower knob right and sighed. Time. It's an annoying little thing. I stuck my arm out of the shower and blindly searched for my towel. _Ah Ha. _I felt the warm fuzziness of my towel. I grabbed it and brought it into my steamy oasis. I dried off all the water on my body and wrapped my self in the securing warmth of my towel. I stuck my foot out of the shower and I felt my foot hit the icy tile. I shivered. 

I walked over to the mirror and wiped away some of the steam. I saw a picture of a girl. She was scared and worried. She didn't look like the normally put on a happy face girl, I once knew. This girl was real. She might have been frightened or unsure of herself but she was real. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

I turned from the mirror and faced the door. This was it. The time had come. Edward or no Edward, I was going to get out of this. I had to be strong or I would lose myself. 

I stepped closer to the door and placed my hand on the knob. _This was it. _I turned the knob. 

I was shocked to find the room empty. Where was Edward? I stepped more into the room, perplexed. I looked up and down and found no sign of my savior. 

I finally noticed a white letter of the bed. I walked over to the bed and picked up the letter.

It read:

B-

Gone to the market down the street.

I will be back soon.

Please do not come out of the room.

Please do not make any noise.

I do not want you to get hurt.

Call if anything happens.

Sincerely Yours,

-E

Market? Why did he need to go to the market? Food was the last thing on our minds right now. I heard him saying he was going to meet someone. That was probably his hidden agenda. Who was Edward Cullen? I now questioned the whole idea that I more than liked him. Was he good? Was he bad? Was he the middle? I could only trust this man I have known for days. I had no choice. I would trust my life with him because I could with no one else. I didn't know anyone else. He was my only savior.

I sighed when I read the letter. I pulled on my previous clothes and flopped onto the bed. I looked up at the moldy ceiling. I looked at the ceiling for so long that I began seeing moving shapes on the wall. I blinked a couple of times and came back to reality. 

I decided sleep was the best way to past time, other than, making hallucinations on the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and stared at the black of my eyelids. It took only but a moment for me to be knocked unconscious. I didn't dream. Time just passed and eventually I awoke to a knock at the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My eyes fluttered open. I quickly sat up in the bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I tiptoed to the door and peeked out of the peep—hole. I saw the top of a bronze head. I figured…Edward. 

I opened the door and smiled. The head turned up and exposed the face of death. Luke. 

I screamed and tried to quickly slam the door shut. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The door slammed into me and I fell on the floor. I tried to scramble to my feet but Luke was too quick. He was standing over me.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see." He smiled at me.

"Leave me alone." I yelled and was began my bicycle kick but he caught my foot.

"Bella, violence doesn't solve anything." He said while he began to slowly turn my foot.

I screamed in pain.

"Please stop!" I yelled as the tears continued to fall. He stopped the turning but held my foot in the agonizing position.

"Why don't you come with me? Huh, Bella?" he bent down close to my face. I could smell his alcohol filled breath.

"Never!" I yelled and spit in his face. He smiled and wiped it away.

"Ha. Your going to wish you didn't do that. See you in the morning, Bella" His quirky smile filled the room and everything went black.

Once again, death filled my mind. So I was dead. Great. Just when I thought I finally found myself, I die. My mom, Jessica, Edward…. I'll never get to see their faces. At least I died doing something somewhat heroic, though. I didn't die because a bee stuck me. It was something that would be in the front of the newspaper…

Light filled my eyelids. I moaned out loud by the pain all over my body. I thought heaven was supposed to take the pain away, I thought. I opened my eyes to find that this was no heaven. I once again found a way past death. Thank Heavens! 

I looked around to find metal bars all around me. I was lying on a small cot in the corner of a human cage. I stood up and looked around. There was along hallway that was filled with cages. There were girls in the cages like me. They all were lying in the corner. Some were crying, others were just lying there. They were all dressed in lingerie. I looked down to find myself in the same apparel. A black lacy number.

What type of place was this? I felt the sobbing come on. I curled up in the corner of my personal cage and cried. The girl in the cage next to me came her fence.

"Don't cry." She spoke.

I sniffled and looked at her. She had beautiful black short hair. She looked like a beautiful pixie from a fairyland. She had bruises all over her body, though, and she was dressed in red lingerie. 

"Whh. where am I?" I sniffled out.

"I have been here for three months and eighteen days now, and I still don't know." Her voice was soft and sweet,

"Please don't cry. It doesn't do anything. They will only get mad." She placed her hand on her side of the fence. 

I wiped my tears away. 

"I'm Bella." I smiled trying not to cry.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Bella." She gave me a warm smile. I tried to keep from breaking down but I truly didn't think I could hold back my tears any longer. 

A/N: I am so sorry I just ended it right there. I had to have a cliffhanger. Okay so next chapter will explain close to EVERYTHING. Hang tight there. This is going to get bumpy.

Review because it always helps the writing process.

-Finnie.


	10. Beta Request

Hey

Hey!

No chapter. Yeah, I know I know but next time equals chapter. I actually have something to ask of you guys….

Okay, so I am having some trouble with my latest chapters and I have decided that I need a BETA. I decided against looking for a beta by searching through the many pages of the twilight beta pages so I decided to ask this…

If you have read and shared the same passion for this story like I have and are an available beta please leave me a comment or PM. I truly need a beta to help me out for the concluding chapters.

I have plotted them just need a little push in the right direction. 

IF YOU ARE AN AVAILABLE BETA AND WOULD LIKE TO BETA MY STORY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR SEND ME A PM.

Thanks so much to everyone who had read and reviewed my story. 

OH! AND I HAVE A POLL UP ABOUT SECRET AGENT LOVE ON MY HOMEPAGE. 

Poll Question:

"Do you want me to make Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper together in A Secret Agent Love?" 

Finnie


	11. Wash n' Meet

I heard the lights flick on and the inside of my eyelids lit up

A/N: Okay, so the whole beta thing didn't exactly work out. I have decided no beta! I got many PMs and comments saying that they could beta for me but I just felt that I know my story the best and I should just keep doing what I'm doing. Sorry though and thank you to everyone who asked. Oh, don't get mad at me for this chapter. The next chapters will explain.

I heard the lights flick on and the inside of my eyelids lit up. I moaned out loud then heard a symphony of moans following. I hoped and prayed that when I opened my eyelids that I was at home in my bed with my mom downstairs making pancakes. I knew that that wasn't going to happen but I had to have faith. It was probably the only thing that would keep me sane.

"Get up you lazy rats!" yelled a man down the hall. I heard the metal door slam and the rest of the girls begin to get up.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in my cage still. I had cried myself asleep the night before. It was hard not to cry now, but I don't think I had any more tears in my system. The girl, Alice, stayed close to her fence while I swept. She offered encouraging words from time to time, which was nice, but most of the time she was just there, just to be there. She didn't have to say any words for me to know that she cared. It was funny how quickly we bonded. Sort of like I knew her in some other life. I also met another girl. She was at the cage to the right of me. Her name was Rosalie. She was also supermodel beautiful but full of cuts and bruises. She also stayed close to my cage as I swept.

I sat up in my cot and blinked until all the fuzz in my eyes was gone. Yep, still in this horrific place. With the lights on, I had a better view of all the girls. All the girls were about my age and were obliviously gorgeous. As I remembered, they were all dressed in lingerie and every one of them were either bruised, cut, or gashed. None of them had even attempted a smile. I am pretty sure I know why. They were all dirty, as well. They looked like they hadn't bathed in days, which, was probably true.

"Bella? Don't worry. It's just wash day." said a soft voice to my left. Alice.

"Huh? Wash day?" I asked turning my head so I could see the pixie-like girl.

"Yeah. We get to take showers today. It's Thursday. We get showers once a week." She smiled my way. The only person who has smiled was her, come to think of it.

"Yeah. It's the best day of the week." Said a voice to my right. Rosalie.

"Um…okay. Will you guys stay with me?" I asked fearing what was beyond my cage.

"Of course. We won't leave." Alice giggled.

How could she stay so positive in a situation like this? Though oddly positive as well, I could still feel a sense of depression on Rosalie. With Alice, there was a never-ending light that glowed. I could tell that if I met her in a different situation we would be good friends.

The metal door slammed open and a tall husky man began walking down the hall. He was balled and had one green eye and one blue eye. He was carrying a long chain behind him. I wondered what that was for. I also located a small whip in his back pocket. I am pretty sure of what that is for.

"Bella. Go stand at the front of you cage. Now!" whispered Rosalie and she quickly hurried to the front of her cage. I followed her instructions and rushed to the front of my cage. Uh, I hated thinking "my" cage. I glanced down the hall and saw that all the rest of the girls were lined up in front of their cages just like I was.

The bald man with the strange eyes walked back to the beginning of the hall and turned to the first cage. He opened the cage door and pulled the girl from the inside. He handcuffed one of her hands and cuffed the other cuff to his long chain. Oh, so a line up. It made sense in some sick and utterly twisted way. He continued to do so with the girls in the cages. Making his way closer and closer to my cage. Some girls tried to run at their one chance but he quickly took out his whip and gave them a good hit before they obeyed. It was sick to think that this actually happened in the world. I thought it was just something you read in books or watched on TV. I was more worried for myself, though. I decided I was not going to run. I didn't want a whipping. I saw the faces of those girls and it was just horrifying. I decided that I was going to do what they asked and get out of here as soon as possible. Of course, do what they ask within reason.

He made his way to Rosalie and I felt myself hyperventilating. She made it seem like this line up thing was just normal and obeyed by going to the end of the line and getting cuffed in. He also didn't miss the opportunity to give Rosalie a quick whack on the bottom, though. She hissed at that. He finally made it to me. He smiled at me. It sent chills down my spine. It wasn't a friendly smile.

"Isabella…" he curiously spoke my name.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to get him mad. I just looked into his eyes.

"You're the one who caused all that trouble." His smile was gone. He looked me up and down just like Luke had done.

"Worth the wait, I can tell you that much." He said.

He finally opened my cage door and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him

He embraced me in something that was similar to a hug but it felt dirty and I didn't like it at all. He smelled like liquor and BO.

"You're going to stay up front with me. No wash for you today."

What! Wh….wh…where was I going? I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be special or even looked at twice. I wanted to be another number that would get to leave when I was allowed too.

He took the handcuffs that he was supposed to clip to the chain but instead of clipping it to the chain he clipped the other one to his own arm. My heart began to race and I felt my insides melt. I started to sweat, as well.

He finally got to the end of the hallway. All the girls were chained by hand to the long chain and were standing in a line.

He led the line out the door and into another hallway with many door. It looked like somewhere from a scary movie. The lights flickered; the walls were a tint of yellow and had dark spots. He stopped in front of one door labeled "Wash Room". He stepped to the side and yelled.

"Get your lazy bums in there. Don't try to pull anything either. You all know it won't work."

He let go of the chain and the girls hurried inside without saying a word. I was assuming that there were more people inside the "wash room" to help.

He shut the door once the last girl hurried in. He closed it and locked it.

"Come on. We all have been dying to see you."

He guided us down the hall. He stopped at the last door in the hallway. He pulled a key from his pocket and shoved in into the door. He jingled it around for a second then finally pushed the door open.

We walked inside of a room that looked like a mob boss office. It had a desk and chairs. It was dimly lit and smelled horrid. In the chair behind the table was a figure of a man. I looked around to find more men standing around the sides of the room, in the shadows.

"Isabella Marie Swan. We meet again. How lovely." Spoke an utterly (A/N: my word of the day) familiar voice. Luke.

The man who was cuffed to me jerked me more into the room. I stumbled around for a bit until I caught my balance. I was standing in front of the desk now. The man uncuffed himself from me and walked into the side shadows.

"So Bella, I hope you are finding your stay here comfortable?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you." I spat back at him. I crossed my arms and attempted to act confident.

"Ha. Very nice. You are quite the catch aren't you?" He chuckled to himself.

"When do I get to leave?" I challenged him not interested in his sick humor.

"Why Bella! So eager to leave! You haven't even met everyone yet!" he said.

"Marty." He spoke and out from the shadows came the man who cuffed me.

"Jasper." He spoke and out from the shadows came a young guy who was obliviously stunning.

"Emmett." He spoke and out of the shadows came another young guy who was a bit bulkier but obliviously stunning aswell.

"John." He spoke and out of the shadows came a man who looked about thirty and was obliviously not stunning.

"Oh and you already know Edward." He spoke and my heart stopped as out of the shadows came Edward.

The man I loved.

A/N: PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD!! I did this for a reason. It all works out trust me. Sorry about the cliff hanger again. Me and cliff hangers are really getting along. Next chapter will explain EVERYTHING. Why Jasper and Emmett are there. Why Edward is there. Just EVERYTHING. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	12. I Am Sorry

I don't even know how to go about saying this so…IM SORRY!! I haven't forgotten about the story, I think about it often and….IM SORRY!! There is no excuse for what I have done. Most of you probably don't even remember the story but if any of you have the time and patience to forgive me please do. I'm not going to make up some excuse for why I haven't updated in god knows how long but I am going to continue and write the last chapters. Fanfiction is my way of expressing myself when I have the time and energy to do so…lately I haven't had any time or energy to sit and write. Now, it's summer so I have lots of time and energy to continue my passion. Finnie is back everyone and she wants your forgiveness. I'm sorry and I will never do this again. The next chapter should be coming at you VERY VERY soon even possibly today. 

Thank you to all who forgive and I'm sorry to all who don't.

-Finnie


	13. Identity

**I'm back. I am so very sorry for the LONG wait. I promise to never do that again. I think this chapter is short but it explains EVERYTHING. Any question you may have had will probably be answered. I hope you enjoy it because you guys deserve a good chapter after I did that to you. Once again, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy.**

My chest was closing in. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. Tears rolled down my red cheeks. This wasn't right. This wasn't Edward. I…I…I…loved that man. He was a good guy, right? That was how my story ended wasn't it? Edward and all of his spy gear were going to bust through the wall and save me and we would live happily ever after. The End.

Tears began to fall more vigorously. Pure fear and sadness consumed my body. I attempted to look up at Edward's beautiful face. I couldn't. He kept his head down and didn't move a muscle.

"Surprised, Bella?' Luke called at me with such humor in his voice.

"Looks like you little knight in shining armor wasn't who you thought he was after all."

It was planned. This whole toying with my emotions then suddenly dropping me in a death hole. It was all planned. Why didn't he just kidnap me when he had me? Why go through all that drama at the café and running around the whole city to avoid these guys? Why not just take me to this crazy house? Why fake the passion and romance for so long? Why was this happening to me?

I looked back at Edward. He was still in the same position, head down and feet glued to the ground. I had totally forgotten that this whole time I was crying my eyes out. I wiped my tears away to show some strength and confidence before they did want they wanted with me.

"So Bella, have anything to say?" Luke questioned me.

I thought for a little bit if that was a trick question. I decided that it probably was a trick question but in the long run it wouldn't matter what I said now because I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. Then, it came to be that I would actually have to form words and use my vocal cords to pronounce them. How could I do that when my heart was still racing from the thought that Edward did this? I found the strong Bella I had seen earlier and asked a question.

"Yeah, I do. Why not just take me here once you got me? Why play these games of cat and mouse before you finally brought me here." I asked Luke in a very firm tone.

I fixed my eyes on Edward wanting to see any reaction he had to this. He played with his hands then placed them in his pockets.

"Ha. Very observant question, Bella. You know, we were wondering the same thing. Our little Edward is so good at this he probably wanted to keep the illusion going that he was a good guy for his own personal amusement." He answered in a very disturbing tone.

_Illusion_. I thought over and over. That was all it was…an illusion. Maybe I was really on Punk'd or something. Maybe any minute Ashton was going to come out of the door with a camera crew and start laughing. Then, all I'd have to worry about was saying "I just got punk'd" to the camera. Only if that show was still on….

"Hey Eddie, you've waited long enough. Why don't you do what you please with pretty little Bella. We'll leave and let you two have some quiet time." Luke suggested.

I looked at Edward. He didn't move. He stood there, head down and legs stiff. The men in the room began singling out, patting Edward on the shoulder as they left. Once Luke left, the room went quiet.

I began fearing what he might do to me. Probably just kill me, right now. I meant nothing to him anyways. I began thinking about death again. I was hyperventilating again. I didn't want to move or I might make him mad.

He looked up at me and took a step forward.

"Bella." He spook almost apologetically.

I took one step back towards a dark corner. I wasn't going let him touch me. I have come so far on this journey and it isn't ending here.

"Don't run, please, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and let out his hand.

"Wh..wh..are you going to do to me." I asked fearing his answer.

"Help you." He simply said.

"Help me? I said.

How was this helping me? I took another step back towards the corner thinking _illusion._ Then I heard Luke's voice in my head. _Edward is so good at this is probably wanted to keep the illusion going that he was a good guy for his own personal amusement._

I started crying again and fell into the corner. I crouched and covered my face with my hands. I peeked through my fingers and saw that Edward was walking slowly towards me. I waited for some blow or hit or some sort of abuse…but instead I felt a hand on my shoulder. I moved my shoulder out of the hands grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Oh, my sweet innocent, Bella. Why did I get you into this?" he softly comforted me.

I peeked through my hands and saw Edward crouching down next to me, his face inches from mine. I suddenly didn't feel fear from Edward. I could feel his warmth and I leaned into it, resting my head on his chest. He rubbed my back up and down, humming a lullaby.

Once I stopped crying I looked up at him. He looked at me as to say "It's alright." I leaned back and sat on my butt.

"Edw.." I began but was interrupted by his finger covering my lips.

"Shh…don't say anything. Please, Bella let me explain while we still have time." He said.

"Hi. I'm Edward Anthony Mason. Nephew of Luke James Mason. My parents, who I loved very dearly, were killed when I was 12 in a car accident. Or that's what Luke had me tell the cops when they came knocking at my door. My brothers and I were sent to live with our only close relative, Uncle Luke. You've met Jasper and Emmett. My Uncle Luke began training us. He said that good little boys could fight, steal, and even kill. We knew better though. We took the martial arts lessons, computer hacking lessons, advanced gun handling lessons, but, secretly, at night we vowed to never kill or steal. We said that when we were strong enough we would run away. Our Uncle Luke kept tabs on us though. He told us many times that if we ran away that he would kill us in an instant. He told us our lives didn't mean anything to him just like our parents lives. Jasper tried to run away once. All I can say is that he regrets that. We started obeying when Luke told us to find girls and bring them back to the warehouse. We didn't want to but we knew that if we wanted to live that we had to. We never hurt a girl. Never even touched one. We helped them escape at night and then would claim that they slipped away on washday. Luke started getting attention from the BNS. That's when he told me to join. He said that I was to take all his cases and throw them off. It worked. Then you came in his cab. He said that you were a diamond. He had to have you. He worked this big scheme. Told me to "protect" you from him. Then I resisted. I stopped answering his calls. I was going to run away with you. He figured it out. He told me to meet him at this Korean place, that night. He wasn't there. That's when he came to the motel and got you. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you, my love." He said.

I couldn't comprehend what just happened. All that information. What do I say? What am I supposed to do? I looked blankly at him.

"Its…Its…alright. I'm sorry." Was all I could say to him?

"My Bella." His angelic voice spoke.

Then I felt his lips cover mine. I leaned into him and kissed him back. We stayed there for a while…kissing in the dark. Then the door opened and I pushed off Edward. I saw a bulky frame in the doorway.

"Edward, its time." Said Edward's brother, Emmett.

Edward stood up promptly and grabbed my hand and lifted me.

"Okay." He said.

_Time for what._ I thought.

**A/N: How did you like it? Explained everything huh? Another cliffhanger but I am actually going to post the next chapter in a reasonably time period so it won't be that bad. Next chapter should have a lot of action maybe some romance. Only a couple more chapters and then its over. **

**Review and tell me what you thought about Edward's explanation.**

**Reviews always help the writing process.**

**-Finnie**


	14. Author's Note 2

Hello Everyone!

It's Finnie and I have some news. Well, If you haven't noticed….I haven't been posting any chapters concerning this story and I am very sorry about that. I think that I need a break from this story. I am going to let it alone for a little bit until I can get the ending perfect. I am going to try some other stories I have write now. I am possibly looking at continuing my other story, That Part Of Your World.

I'm so sorry, guys. You all rock. 

-Finnie


	15. She Knows The Time

**I'm back. Again. I'm just a writing flake, I know. Please excuse the whiplash. **

Last: "Edward, its time." Said Edward's brother, Emmett.

Edward stood up promptly and grabbed my hand and lifted me.

"Okay." He said.

_Time for what._ I thought.

Now:

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up to a standing position. What is going on? I couldn't bear anymore secrets. I wanted answers. Even if that meant fear from those answers, I wanted him.

"Edward! What is it time for?" I attempted to quietly ask him.

"Shh….we are going to escape. All of us." He said so sure of himself.

Was he crazy?! Him and his brothers were way out numbered between Luke and his bodyguards. There was no way that he could sneak out about forty girls without Luke noticing. My body began to tremble and my heart wanted to escape my chest.

"But.." I began as Edward pulled on my hand and led me to the door.

He peaked his head outside the door and whispered something to Emmett. I could hear Emmett respond in a deep whisper but couldn't make out what he was saying. Edward nodded his head and then shut the door.

Edward turned to me then placed his hands on my waist.

"Bella, it's about to get very dark, very wet, and very scary. Are you ready?" he asked in concerned tone.

"Edward! Please don't do it. Let's just call the police. Luke's got you outnumbered, there is no way it'll work." I pleaded with him, hoping that he would come to his senses and just call the police.

"You don't think we have already considered all the possible outcomes from this? We know the risk, Bella. And we are willing to take that chance if it means saving you and those girls." He answered.

"What about you then? What about your brothers?" I asked him, fearing his answer.

"We are last priority. It's you and those girls. And if we save ourselves then that's just the bonus. I will die for you if that's what it takes." He answered then kissed me like it was our last.

We broke away then I finally responded.

"I'm ready."

All he did was shake his head and knocked twice on the door.

I heard footsteps on the other side and then, the only bit of light in the room abruptly went off. It was complete darkness, no shadows, just black. I reached for Edwards's hand. Then alarms and sirens began ringing so loud my eardrums wanted to burst. Red floodlights brightened the scene and Edward sprung open the door, quickly pulling to his side.

"1….2….3" he counted then the fire sprinklers went off.

My heart pounded and I didn't know if I was shaking from the coldness of the water or from fear. I trusted him though. I shook off my fears and rested them to the side and waited for Edwards next move. This was it. It really was time.

**I know, I know. Extremely short chapter. It was the beginning of next chapter but it slowed it too much so I made it it's own. Next chapter should be posted soon. Needs some final touches. But thank you all for sticking by me, you are truly the best. **

**Reviews always help the writing process. :)**

**-Finnie**


	16. Author's Note 3

Hey, it's Finnie again!

Just wanted to let everyone know, that the next chapter should be posted sometime this weekend.

Sorry for the wait!


End file.
